


Working Towards a Mutual Goal

by Son_of_Pokey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Pokey/pseuds/Son_of_Pokey
Summary: Korra and Asami are in the Fate/Stay Night universe. Asami summons Korra as Servant Caster for the Third Fuyuki Grail War. The two women start to fall for each other as they work together to obtain the Holy Grail and fulfill their deepest wish.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Summoned Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and I wanted to try and flesh it out.

Asami was hunched over the floor, looking over the forms and lines of the circle. She had carefully poured over the summoning circle for thirty minutes already, checking that every line was in place. Now, at last, Asami was satisfied. Everything was ready. She gripped her fathers amulet tightly in one hand, and squeezed her Mana gems tightly in the other. The only thing to do now is wait. Tediously, the clock ticked forward.

11:00.

11:07

11:13

11:22

11:25

Asami shook her head in frustration. She pulled out an old watch from her pocket, and set the timer for 30 minutes, before laying back against the wall. She turned on a flashlight, and in the dark of her room beneath the abandoned headquarters of her fathers company, began to read. Eventually, she was interrupted from her perusal of _A Metaphysical Manual on Summoning Servants_ by her watch making a shrill noise. 

She pressed a button on it, and the noise faded. The watch read 11:55. She had five minutes to prepare. Asami went over the summoning incantation in her head one more time, until she was satisfied that she had it memorized. She gripped Hiroshi's amulet again, before laying back on her chest.

"Alright. I'm ready."

The clock tolled. 12:00. Asami took a deep breath, and began reciting the incantation, slowly dropping Mana gems onto the circle as she intoned the couplets of the ritual. The circle was glowing brighter and brighter. She dropped the last stone onto the circle as she read the final lines. The circle pulsed outwards with a crackle of blue magical energy, knocking Asami off her feet. Her head hit the wall with a crack, and Asami dropped to the floor, unconscious.

The first thing she saw when she woke up were two blue eyes. Gradually, her vision focused and she made out the rest of the face - dark skin, blue eyes, and short hair. All in all it combined into a striking woman, wearing a blue shirt which left the shoulder bare, and with some sort of pelt over her baggy pants. The woman's face was creased in concern.

"Hey, are you awake? Are you alright?"

Asami groaned and she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Ugh.. What happened?"

The woman paused. "Well I'm not completely sure about the details, but I think you summoned me! And when I arrived, the first thing I saw was you laying there against that wall. I think you hit your head."

Asami smiled, the pain in her head forgotten. "I did it! I summoned you! What's your class? What's your name?"

The woman paused again, and scrunched up her nose in thought. "I'm... I think I'm a Caster. I feel like I'm not supposed to tell you my name."

Asami frowned. "Why not? I'm your Master. We're on the same team, you can tell me anything!"

Asami was starting to get worried. _Did I get some sort of malfunctioning Servant? She doesn't even know the basics..._

The woman looked skeptical, but she acquiesced. "Alright. I guess it makes sense we are on the same team. This is all so weird."

"What do you mean, weird? Did something go wrong with the summoning?"

The woman clenched her fist. "I don't know! I have no idea what's going on! I only have these fragments of knowledge floating in the back of my head, but I can't remember where I learned them."

A feeling of dismay was starting to creep over Asami. Still, she stayed patient. "The Throne of Heroes gives all the necessary information Servants need to function in the time period. It should have told you what you are - you're a servant. After you died, your life was heroic enough that the Throne reincarnated your spirit to be used to fight in Holy Grail Wars. I summoned you. I'm your master- see!"

Asami waved her Command Seals in front of the woman's face. Her only reward was a blank stare. "Look, these prove I'm your master. It means we are working together to win the Holy Grail. You do know what that is, right?"

The woman was mouthing the word 'no,' when she got a confused expression on her face. "Yes, actually, I think I do. And those Command Seals mean you can make me do whatever you want, right? This doesn't seem like a very equal relationship. Am I some sort of slave?"

Her tone was starting to get a little upset. "I didn't sign up for this. Can you return me, please? I don't want to fight in some sort of nonsense Holy Grail War. I don't want to be here at all! I want to go back to the beach, back to my home. I have friends, a life to get back to."

Asami was starting to get confused as well. She guessed that all Servants had a first summoning at one point, so maybe this near total lack of knowledge wasn't that unusual. (Of course, it was just her luck she ended up with a new servant on her first try). But as far as she knew, all Servants from the Throne had died beforehand. Very unusual. _Whatever, Asami! Stay on track. Dad would want you to make the best of this situation._

Asami held up a hand. "Look, please calm down. I can't return you. But, if we win, I think the Holy Grail could fulfill that wish of yours. Okay? We can win, and then you can go home. Just tell me your name, first. And why dont you share your abilities as well?"

The woman seemed to have gotten over her confusion for the most part, though she still looked angry. "Fine. I guess your my best chance of getting home, so I'll work with you for now. Even if you're the one who brought me here in the first place."

Asami sputtered. "I didn't want to get you! I'd have rather gotten an experienced Servant. And besides, the Throne of Heroes reincarnated you, not me. Now please, tell me your name!"

The woman looked her glare on Asami, blue eyes gleaming. Her face was still striking, but the effect was dimmed by the obvious anger on her features. "I'm Avatar Korra." She nearly spat the words out. "Class Caster. My abilities are control over the elements of Water, Fire, Earth, Air, as well as being able to enter the Spirit World. I can use a few offshoot elements as well. I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat."

"Probably not as much anymore, if you were reincarnated as a Caster. If the Throne focused on your hand to hand abilities, you would have been some sort of fighter class instead."

"What does that mean? I can't fistfight anymore?"

"No. In fact, you will be far stronger and faster than you ever were as a human. But compared to other Servants who's myths focused on that kind of fighting, you won't be very impressive at all. I'd imagine that your magical abilities will be even stronger than you can remember, though."

The woman - Avatar Korra let out a sigh. "Well, at least there is one upside. In a sea of downsides.”

The woman’s dejected tone made Asami chuckle a bit. Avatar Korra glared at her for a sec, before softening and chuckling herself. 

She took a businesslike tone. “Okay, Avatar Korra.”

“Just call me Korra, please.”

“Alright, Korra. Do you know what your Noble Phantasm is?”

Korra paused, and then nodded. “Yeah. The Avatar State.”

Asami frowned. That didn't sound like any other kind of Noble Phantasm she had heard of. “Is that some kind of weapon?”

“No. I enter the Avatar State, and gain the abilities and knowledge of all previous Avatars, and the power of Raava.” 

Korra shook her head to correct herself a second later. “Wait, that shouldn't be right. I no longer have past Avatars to draw on.”

Asami took a minute to think about the strange Noble Phantasm before coming up with a possible solution. “Maybe when people think of Avatar Korra, they don’t know that. Is connecting with previous Avatars part of your myth?”

Korra scrunched her nose again in a cute way. “Probably. Give me a second, I’m going to try and reach out.”

Without a word, the woman seated herself on the floor in front of Asami, and closed her eyes. After a second, she opened them again, but this time the vibrant blue was gone, replaced by pure white. Korra’s expression was frozen in an unfriendly rictus as she looked at Asami.

**“Asami Sato, you have enslaved us in order to seek your own goals.”**

The wind picked up, even though they were in a closed room. Korra had not been frightening before, but now she seemed menacing. Her eyes glowed whiter.

**“This cannot be allowed. You will pay the ultimate price for this abuse of power.”**

The earth around Asami suddenly gave out beneath her feet, and before she could even cast a spell, the earth rushed up to cover her to her neck. Korra made another gesture, eyes still glowing unsettlingly, and fire glowed in her hands. She leaned back, and began to thrust her fist forward.

“Wait! **I command you not to hurt me!** ”

There was a loud crack, and the howling wind died down. The fire vanished from Korra's hands. Korra’s eyes snapped shut, and she collapsed onto the floor. Asami blasted the earth covering her off with a bit of thaumaturgy, and staggered to her feet. _She might be new, but she doesn't lack power. I need to be more careful around Korra until I find out more about her. And what the hell was that? By the Root!_

Asami glumly looked at the back of her wrist. Only two Command Seals remained. She had barely even started, and already The Holy Grail War wasn't going well for her. But Asami was her fathers daughter. She would fix this, figure it out, and win the Holy Grail War! but first she needed her Servant to wake up.

  
  



	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are finally starting to get a rhythm together. Surely nothing unforeseen and unfortunate like a Holy Grail War is gonna come up.

Korra smiled as Opal sprinted by, with Bolin in hot pursuit. Her grin broke out into laughter as the oaf caught up to Opal and tackled her into the sand. The two rolled around on the beach for a second before they stopped, with Opal proudly sitting on top of Bolin. "I win!"

Mako and Korra watched, laughing, as Opal reached down and started to tickle Bolin while he tried to get away. "Alright, alright! Spirits woman, I surrender!" Korra took a sip of her drink, and leaned back into her beach chair and watched the ocean. It was a beautiful day in Republic City. She looked up at the white clouds drifting far overhead, and the pigeon-gulls swooping lazily through the sky. It had been a while since she could remember feeling so at peace with herself and happy. _What a perfect afternoon._

"C'mon Korra! Stop zoning out, Mako and I are gonna go surfing. Can you bend us some gnarly waves?" Bolin made a surfer-bro gesture when he said gnarly.

Korra rolled her eyes at Bolin's antics, but got up. "Alright boys, get ready. These are going to be the biggest goddamn waves you've ever seen." 

She cracked her knuckles.

An hour later, Bolin staggered out of the water with Mako in tow. "Alright, I'm done. I'm done. Whew! I need to sit in the shade and relax for a while with the most beautiful girl in the world." Bolin shot Opal a grin, and started walking to the beach towel where Opal was seated. The airbender girl blushed a little at the corny line.

"Not yet, lovebirds!" With a flowing gesture, Korra pulled the waves up to Bolins ankles. The water swirled tightly around his feet, before creeping up to his knees.

"Korra? What are you doing? Korra? Stop smiling like that, its creeping me out! Korrrraaa...!" Bolin's voice faded into the distance as Korra gestured and the water yanked him over Mako's head and right back into the surf.

Mako sent Korra a grin. "Thanks for sparing me." 

Korra smiled back at him. "I really just wanted to see Opal chase after him." The two of them watched as the airbender girl flew over to Bolin with a burst of air and helped him back out of the water. They shared a chuckle at the way she fussed over him, before turning to Korra.

He pulled a towel over his shoulder. "Let's go grab a drink and dry off while we wait for those two doofuses to join us."

Korra nodded, and grabbed her sunglasses off the arm of her chair. "Alright. I'm in the mood for a Mojito." There was a time when getting a drink with Mako would have had a romantic context, but she had already been there, done that. Now the two of them were much happier as friends.

A few minutes later, she was sipping from her Mojito while Opal toweled off Bolin's tousled hair when she felt Raava's presence.

_"Korra! Help me! We're under attack - something's pulling me!_

Korra reached out, holding tight to her connection to Raava. She clutched the spirit as closely as she could. Immediately, her head felt light, and the world was spinning around her, but she was determined to hang on. _I won't let you go, Raava!_

Korra cried out as something lurched in her chest, and with a shout she ---- Korra opened her eyes. Her memories came flooding back as she looked around - the desk, the nice couch she was currently stretched out on, the summoning circle, that woman - her Master, a small voice told her- oh!

She remembered what had happened now. Korra had been looking inward to see if her connection to past lives had been restored, and Kyoshi had taken over before she could stop her. She had attacked the woman, but then something happened. She couldn't quite remember what, exactly, but Kyoshi had been turned off like a switch and Korra had blacked out. She felt a pang of nostalgia as she looked around the room. She was all alone, serpated from her friends and in the middle of spirits only know where.

Korra started a little as a familiar voice rang out. "So you woke up? I was worried that the Command Seal might have damaged you somehow. Servants don't generally faint."

Korra couldn't help but feel a little bit of irritation at the way the woman phrased it. She swiveled her head to glare at the woman, who was seated primly on a nearby armchair. "Yeah, and I'm guessing Servants don't generally get shut off while using their Noble Phantasms, either. Who knows what might have happened? I'm glad I didn't kill you, though. Sorry about that."

The woman laughed, and Korra was annoyed to find her mood lifting a bit in response. It was a very nice laugh... "I'm glad you didn't kill me too. I'm Asami, by the way. Asami Sato."

Korra grunted to acknowledge that. "Great. Nice to meet you, Asami. Well, not really. But whatever, I guess I'm stuck with you. If you're my only chance at winning this Holy Grail and getting home again, I should probably be nicer to you. So..." She cleared her throat. "Oh great Master, what is thine will?"

Asami laughed again, just as nicely as before, before putting a hand on her chin in thought. "That's a good question. Let me think for a second."

One second passed, accompanied by a few small 'thinking noises' from Asami. Korra smothered a smile, keeping her face calm. She wasn't about to start feeling anything positive to the woman who is responsible for her being in this mess in the first place, even if she needed Asami's help. She could play nice, but she wouldn't forget why she was here either. The most Korra was willing to foster was a cooperative working relationship. Eventually, Asami stopped making her thinking noises, and lowered her hands.

"Well, Korra, other than what you showed me last night, I don't really know much about your powers-"

"-Last night? How long was I out?"

Asami looked at the antique watch on her wrist. "Well, its currently 2pm. The next day. I made some lunch by the way."

Korra grinned, feeling some more of her lingering anger at Asami disappearing. Grudges were important, but food was even more so. "Lunch? Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Korra was digging happily into a big bowl of 'ramen' while Asami went over the game plan. 

The black haired woman had a notebook in hand which she was consulting. "So, as I was saying before you stampeded over to the food, other than what you did last night I don't really know anything about your abilities, and I suspect you will be surprised yourself at how they have changed. So why don't we spend the day seeing what you can do?"

Korra groaned. "Can't I just tell you what they are?"

The groan turned into an indignant yelp as Asami snatched the ramen away and bopped Korra over the head with the notebook. "Are you even listening to me? Don't be lazy! Your abilities have probably changed. Besides, how am I supposed to strategize off of secondhand accounts of what you can do?"

"I'm not being lazy!" Korra raised a finger and adopted a wise expression. "It's just that I have heard it said that a strong and wise leader must be able to make plans based off limited information. They must be adaptable in all situa- hey! Stop bopping me with that notebook!"

Asami mock-glared at Korra. "Finish quickly. We're going outside in ten minutes to see your abilities."

Korra pouted, but her heart wasn't really in it. "Fine. " Korra scooped the last of the ramen into her mouth, and stood up. Asami grabbed the empty bowl from Korra, and chucked it into the sink. "Head outside, Korra. I'll be right out."

Korra nodded, and then headed outside, closing the wooden door carefully behind her. Her mouth opened slightly as she looked around the lush courtyard and garden surrounding her. The garden was poorly maintained, but there had to be at least a few acres of estate. In fact, the house itself was massive - it was less of a house and more of a manor. _Sheesh._

Korra gave Asami a grin as the woman followed her outside. "I didn't know you were rich! When you summoned me into your basement I assumed you were some scruffy half rate magus or something."

Asami's face darkened a little. "Well, I just live here alone, now. The days of being rich are long gone." Asami gestured around at the poor maintenance of the garden. "All the servants left a long time ago, as you can see."

Korra's gut tightened a little bit. "Sorry, Asami. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. But enough about the past. Let's get started!"

Korra bent straight down, and touched the ground, counting to ten. Then she leaned down to one side, touching her foot for another ten seconds. She mirrored the motion on the other side, and began her core stretches when she noticed Asami was watching her. "What? Do I have some ramen on my face?"

Korra thought she saw a hint of a blush on the pale magus's cheeks. "Uh, no. Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Stretching. It's important to stretch before doing any sort of physical activity."

"But you're a Caster. Casting spells doesn't really count as physical activity."

"Maybe not the way _you_ do it. My method is very physical."

Korra finished up her stretches after a few minutes, and then turned to face Asami. She adopted a beginner fire stance. With the ease of long practice, Korra gathered strength in her core, and in a quick and fluid motion, she punched one arm forward and let the strength spring out through her open palm. Korra was immediately blasted head over heels as a massive gout of flame spewed out, stretching high into the sky. Korra skidded backwards until she slammed into a worn down marble column standing in the garden. The potted plant mounted atop the column wobbled, and fell onto her head.

Korra clawed the pot off her head and whistled in shock. "What the fuck? Spirits, Asami, you weren't kidding around when you said my abilities would be stronger!"

Asami chuckled as she looked at Korra painfully mushed against the column, covered in dirt and plant debris. Korra felt her ears turning red. "Stop laughing and help me up!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Korra and Asami were standing together in the middle of a field at the edge of the Sato estate. Asami had her notebook out again, and a pair of stylish reading glasses on which nicely accentuated the green of her eyes. Not that Korra was noticing something like that, anyways. Asami flipped through her notebook until she found a blank page, which she quickly titled "Caster - Avatar Korra: Abilities." Underneath that, she drew a quick table, and wrote out the four elements - earth, fire, water, and air - on top. In the row below that, she made a line and wrote "Test 1." Korra appreciatively noted that Asami's handwriting was a neat script, much nicer than her own chicken-duck scratch.

Asami finished up her table with a flourish, and then turned to Korra. "Alright, lets start with something easy. Why don't you use water first?"

"Where am I supposed to get water? We're in the middle of a field."

Asami gestured at a metal device buried in the ground - the name and function of the device clicked into Korra's mind a second later. Korra shook off the sense of disorientation that random bits of knowledge popping into her brain caused as Asami replied. "I'll turn on the sprinklers. That way, the amount of water you can use is small enough you'll have it under control, and we dont need to have a repeat of that fire accident."

"Don't! You said you wouldn't bring it up again. Besides, I'm in control. I was just surprised last time."

"Mhmm. Of course, silly me for doubting the great Avatar Korra. Now, the sprinklers."

Korra let Asami's 'jokes' pass over her without deigning to smile at them even a little, and let herself flow into a water bending stance. She gently pulled upwards with both arms, and a stream of water started coming out of the nearby sprinklers. Korra held it together in the air.

"Keep going. Let's see how much you can hold."

Slowly, the bubble grew larger and larger. About ten minutes, Korra finally admitted defeat, letting the hundreds of gallons fall back onto the ground. Thankfully, it was far enough away from them that Asami and Korra weren't drenched. "That's all I can hold. But I can actually bend more than that if I need to. Forming a wave is a lot easier than holding a huge bubble in the air."

Asami nodded, and jotted something down in her notes. "That makes sense. Still, the amount you can carry is good to know. Next test, maximum range!"

In the end, Asami made Korra go through hundreds of tests before she was satisfied. Korra had to admit that she learned about her own limits as well. She'd never thought to definitively test what she could do, and she found the information welcoming. She was definitely more powerful than she had ever been before, and Korra couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at her own ability. That didn't mean she wasn't tired out from a day of hard bending. And starving, too.

Korra waited until they were back inside the Sato Manor before asking a burning question.

"Is there any more of that 'ramen?'"

"Yeah, sure." Asami started to rustle around in the cabinets.

A second later, Korra recoiled as a packet smacked her in the face. "What's this? And why did you throw it at me?"

Asami sent Korra an arch look, flipping her hair over a shoulder as she turned around."Its a ramen packet, dunderhead. And I'm your Master, not your cook."

Korra looked away from Asami's hair and made a face."But you made it last time! And I don't know how to prepare this."

"Oh hush! I made it last time because I used a Command Seal on you. It was an apology. Besides, you're not helpless! You can read, right."

"Yeah, I can."

"So read the instructions. There's literally like one step."

Korra grumbled a bit, but eventually she made the ramen. That made her feel a little proud, too. This may be a strange new world, but she was figuring it out! Deciphering the ramen instructions was nothing compared to fighting through paralysis and depression. Korra's thoughts were interrupted by Asami slapping a page from her notebook in front of Korra. It was a long list of assorted food items.

"Is this a shopping list?"

"Yes. You and me are going shopping - theres a store in Fuyuki we can use. I'm out of just about every kind of food."

"But what about the ramen?"

"We can't live off of Ramen, Korra. Well, you could - you don't even need to eat! But I don't want to live that way. Besides, it'll be good for you to learn a bit firsthand about how things work nowadays."

"Well, alright. I still think we could live off of Ramen."

Asami rolled her eyes, but Korra could see her smiling.

* * *

Korra was coasting on an air wheel besides Asami's scooter, struggling to talk to her over the rush of the wind when she saw it. "Hey Asami! Asami, stop!"

Asami held down the brake, and her scooter slowed. She pulled to the side of the road. "What, Korra?"

Korra was staring in fascination and mild disgust at the animal placidly eating grass on the side of the road. "What's that, some kind of mutant? It's like a hippo cow, but without the hippo part. God, its disgusting."

"Uh Korra? That's just a cow."

"Exactly. That's the problem."

"I don't see what the problematic part of that is."

"Are you telling me this is normal?"

"Yes?"

Korra frowned. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen any animals she recognized. In fact most of them looked like this cow, as if their natural second half had been replaced with more of the first half.

"Are all the animals like this?"

"Like what, Korra? You're not making sense."

Suddenly, a suspicion gripped Korra. "Hey Asami, quick question. Do all Servants come from this world?"

Asami frowned. "Well, yeah. Servants are reincarnated Heroic Spirits from the past, great men and women from history. Like Heracles, or Robin Hood, or Circe."

Korra's suspicion was turning into certainty. Inside her, Raava was emanating unease. "... I don't know who any of those people are. Asami, I don't think this is even my world."

Asami scoffed. "Nonsense. Of course it is. Maybe you're just from the distant past of some country on some other part of the Earth, where they have different animals and have never heard of the most famous myths." Asami paused as she thought about the plausibility of that, before plowing onwards. ". Look, Korra, even if this isn't your world, there's nothing I can do about it. We can talk more about it later if you want. Maybe we can figure it out one way or the other."

Korra felt panic rising in her gut. "Will I still be able to go home?"

Thankfully, Asami put her burgeoning fears to rest. "Of course. If the Throne of Heroes brought you here, it can bring you back. We just need to win the Holy Grail first, and for that to happen, we need more food than just ramen. Now let's go."

Asami revved up her scooter, and kept going down the road. After another second of staring at the mutant only-cow, Korra summoned her air wheel, and followed her.

* * *

The road to Fuyuki had eventually transitioned from little better than a dirt path into a fully fledged paved roads. Cars like Korra had never before zoomed past them, going in and out of the brightly lit town which spread out around the mountain the Sato estate was built on. Asami led Korra down the road until they were right in front of the town.

"I think you should get off of your air thing now. The normal people in Fuyuki would be freaked out by it."

Mentally, Korra added "The people don't have bending" to her list of "Reasons I'm in a different world" inside her head while she dismissed her air wheel. 

"Hop on, Korra. We've still got about a mile to go before we get to the store." Asami patted the back of the scooter.

Korra considered the tiny space behind Asami on the scooter. "Are you sure we'll both fit?"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Yes. Stop dawdling, we don't have all day. Just get on." After a little more grumbling, Korra hopped up behind Asami. She gingerly reached her hands around Asami's waist. _C'mon Korra! You've ridden with Opal before, this isn't any different._ Mentally berating herself for being weird, Korra took a more confident grip on Asami, and held on tight as the magus maneuvered through the streets of the town. She looked around her, taking in the bright lights and moving vehicles. It was a lot like Republic City. Korra paused to take a sniff as a she smelled some sort of pleasant flowery scent.

Eventually, Asami pulled the scooter up in front of a store with lots of vegetables and fruits proudly displayed in front of it. It looked similar to grocery stores in Republic City, so Korra was reasonably sure they had arrived. 

Asami's dry voice reinforced that assumption. "Alright, Korra. We're here. You can let go of my waist now."

Korra immediately blushed a deep red, and let go of Asami like she was burning hot. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to, umm, grab onto your waist in like a lewd way or anything. I just had to hold on!"

Korra cringed. Why was she acting like this? She could practically feel Asami rolling her eyes. Korra got off the scooter as quickly as she could, and stood on the sidewalk, still blushing. She thought she saw Asami's lips curving into a smile. A few quick mental facepalms later, they were in the store.

Asami made quick work of the list, locating and picking out each item quickly and efficiently. She handed them off to Korra, who was still too embarrassed from holding onto Asami to object to being used as a shopping cart. Besides, she could definitely feel how much stronger she was - she wasn't even straining and she was carrying a veritable mountain of food. They proceeded to the checkout counter, and Asami swiped some kind of card - a credit card, she suddenly knew - into the register to pay. The cashier was a young guy, and clearly smitten with Asami. He was nearly falling over himself to put all of the food into a bag. His fawning was causing some sort of unidentifiable feeling to stir in Korra's stomach.

Just as they were leaving the store, Korra suddenly heard Raava's voice. " _Grab Asami, Korra. Danger is coming!"_

Without hesitation, Korra pulled up a slab of earth. She picked Asami up in a gust of air, and hopped on. With a steady hand motions, Korra propelled them down the street, leaving a trail of torn up asphalt behind her.

Asami let out an undignified squawk of surprise, and tried to get herself upright in her air cocoon. "Korra, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hold on, Asami! Raava told me there's danger."

_"Turn left down this street, and keep going."_

Korra let Raava guide her through the town, not stopping or slowing down until Raava finally gave her the all clear. Korra set Asami down, gently placing her on the ground. 

"Sorry, Asami. I didn't mean to grab you without warning. I've just learned not to hesitate when Raava gives me a warning."

_"Very wise."_

Asami still didn't look pleased. "Well I hope 'Raava' will deign to explain to me what was so urgent."

Korra listened for a second before turning back to Asami. "Raava says she sensed a powerful servant nearby."

Asami's face turned grim. "Then it looks like the Fifth Holy Grail War has come to Fuyuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the goofing off comes to a halt. Actual plot, here we come!


End file.
